ig19384fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wintermourn/Concealed the Awakening
shhh Concealed the Awakening Chapter 1 Concealed the Conclusion ------------------------------------------- Place:Dream Gensokyo Dreamer:Reimu Hakurei "Gensokyo is mine! you can't have it!" I said. That was before waking up. That was a long dream. That was the conclusion. X-X-X-Waking Day-X-X-X *beep.* *beep* *beep.* I opened my eyes,and I was in the hospital. "Look! It's a miracle! She's alive!" a person said, who I could barely see. "Marisa..." I said extremely quietly. I thought, "Was that all a dream?" I looked at the screen in my room,and I could hear part of what was on. It said "After ...,Marisa Kirisame awoke from her dream, at the same time as Reimu Hakurei. Is this a coincidence?" I was surprised.There was no way she could be here. I looked around and noticed that I'm in a white room, with tons of machinery. On my left was a red door, and on my right was... A machine girl. Powered off. And her name was... Yaya. ---- (x+x+x+x)------------- Chapter 2 The Ban Doll. -----(x)----(+)----------(x)--+)----- Place:White Hospital Room Character: Yaya the Doll Reishin... I walked around the bright room. I saw a boy, but it was for a short time. "Huh? Where am I?" I heard a sharp buzzing sound "Ggghhh!!" Must be my circuits. I decided to explore the weird wired room. I found a book. 'Book of Ban Dolls' the cover said. On the cover there was a boy and a girl. The girl looked weird, but it was mostly because she had a odd multi-colored aura around her. "I should probably look around the building..." "Gggaaaaaaa!!!" My hair color pulsed, from black to white. "Where's my Reishin?!" "Hey now, there's no reason to be angry...Yaya." someone said, though I couldn't see them properly. "Let her go! No machine deserves to be treated this way!" some red haired boy with a thick sword said. "Now, Elsword, you don't want me to cut off Elesis' life support machine do you?" "Grrrr..." I heard Elsword say. 'I'll get you out of there some time.' Was the motions his lips made. To my right was a big explosion, and the explosion knocked everyone over. Then I saw the sky. The sky was red. This was the apocalypse. -------/Chapter 3\------- ---\Phantom Books/--- PoV: Dalian the Black Biblioprincess "What's going on!?!?" Huey said. "I can't sense the presence of a Phantom Book... This is some other magic" I said, looking up at the red sky. "That's odd...have you ever seen anything like this before Dalian?" Huey questioned. "No, never." I replied. "It's because this is the end." someone said. Suddenly, a winged person appeared in the air. But those weren't normal wings, because there was 17 pairs. "Hello! My name is Winter!" They moved to the left very fast, they became a girl, and their wings turned orange. "And my name's Fall!" They split into Winter and Fall. "And we're gonna destroy you!" Winter aimed at us and shot a blue ball from their hand. "Eek! That's... True Magic!" Around where the ball hit, the ground turned into ice! "Come on, stop moving! Your making this harder on yourself!" Fall stated. Everywhere, plants started hibernating from the effects the bullet rain made by Fall and Winter caused. "Now now, you two... You should calm down" I heard. I turned around and saw a foggy person in all black. Snap. With a single click of their fingers, me and Huey blacked out, but the last thing I saw... Was a yellow haired elf archer. Rena. --/Chapter 4 --\What goes up must always come and burn out. PoV: Spring the Pure Season. Location:Eternal Inferno Prison Cell #29356 I tried sitting up. "Gahhh!" Even thinking hurts. Everything is foggy. All I can see is black. And glass... no waitâ€¦ that's ice. "Gahh!" Why am I here!? For what purpose!? Everything focused. I could see a dark figure outside in a black cloak. "Who are you!?" I said. "Shh! You don't want them to find out you're alive." When I looked closely, I could tell the figure had wolf ears and tail. "Ah, you noticed. My name's Holo, the Wise Wolf." She said quietly. I heard crunching. When I looked at here closer, she was eating wheat. Category:Blog posts